


Bad Boys

by eroticfan (mific)



Series: Acting Out [2]
Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/eroticfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the very first chapter of <em>Acting Out</em>, I kicked off the NC-17 action with an adolescent encounter of the close kind between Edward and his best friend, Jasper. There were some requests for more Jazz slash in the reviews, so here you go, I'm bringing Jasper back (them other boys don't know how to act).<br/>Explicit slash, Edward/Jasper/Jake threesome and a tad dubcon in places. Bella is off-camera for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically they are underage, but I've chosen not to tick that warning as they're the same age and their fooling around is (mostly) consensual.  
> Warning: there's very non-work safe image in the endnote for this story.
> 
> This is from somewhere in the middle of _Acting Out_.
> 
> Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and I'm just taking liberties.  
> Acting Out Playlist is [here](http://www.mixpod.com/playlist/46881693)

 

_Edward_

It's supposed to be a nice, quiet Thursday night and I'm sitting up in bed in a t-shirt and sweats, almost finished my calculus homework when someone knocks on the bedroom door. Now fucking what? Probably Alice wanting me to say if her ass looks big in the latest pair of designer jeans. I've told her to hassle Jazz with that shit but she says he's too pussy-whipped to be honest with her. Idiots.

So when I open the door and it's Jazz himself, I'm kind of thrown for a while and I stand there blinking at him like a fool.

"Edward."

"Yeah. Erm, Jazz. You want something?"

"Can I come in?"

I stand aside and he wanders in and just stands in the middle of the room looking uncertain. Which is freaking me out a little, because Jazz is Mr. Cool. He doesn't do uncertain. I go over to my desk and turn the iPod down some as it's obvious he wants to talk, and that's not easy to do over my "Badass Rock" playlist, especially _Six Barrel Shotgun_ by BRMC.

I lean against the desk and raise one eyebrow at him. "You been hanging out with Alice, tonight?"

He sticks his hands in his pockets and rocks a little on the spot, looking at his feet. "Yeah. She kicked me out though, has to finish up some essay on 'Women's Undergarments in the Patriarchal Society'." He grins up from under his eyelashes at me and if I didn't know him better I'd think he was flirting, but that's just Jazz, he can't resist flashing the charm around. "Makes me think I should have kept on with Social Studies instead of switching to History."

I crack a smile. "Yeah? Look, Jazz, it's nice of you to drop by but I've got this calculus-"

"Thing is..." He turns away and flops into my armchair, crushing the shirt I'd gotten ready for school tomorrow. Jesus, moron.

"Damn it, Jazz, get the fuck off that shirt, I just ironed it!" I'm tugging it out from under him, irritated, when he grabs me by the front of my t-shirt. Before I know it he's hauled me down and he's got my head in his hands and he's kissing me.

I'm so goddam startled I lose my grip on the arms of the chair and fall right on top of him. His legs are open and he closes them around me and just keeps on kissing and oh, fuck, his lips are soft. He makes a weird kind of groaning noise and does something pretty hot with his tongue and then my mouth's open and I'm kissing back, tongue and all.

Then I come to my senses and break off, gasping for air and pushing him away. I stagger to my feet and stand there, shaking my head. "What the fuck, Jazz? What the fuck was _that_?"

Jazz is flushed and breathing pretty hard as well. "I... it's just since you... um. Told us."

"Told you what?"

"About this thing you've got going with Bella. And, and Jake. The three of you..." He trails off, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah?" My voice is dangerous. "What, you mean you're turned on by it?"

He looks away, squirming. "Well... yeah." He turns those big gray eyes back onto me, pleading. "I know it's fucked up but I can't stop thinking about it... about you. And them."

"So you thought you'd just waltz in here and do me, yeah? 'Cause obviously, I'm easy, right?" I feel the anger coil in me, hot in my belly. Asshole, where the hell does he get off?

"Ah, fuck." Jazz runs a hand through his hair, looking tired. "No, man, I didn't mean-" He looks up at me again, his mouth tight. "And come on, you're the one who used to be sucking my dick whenever I'd let you just a year or so ago, remember? It's not like you're the big innocent here so don't be a fucking hypocrite."

I get the red mist thing happening there for a second and have to breathe through it. It's that or punch his lights out. I lean down and grab his shirt like he did with me, hauling him up to his feet and getting right in his face. "Yeah, Jazz, I was into you then. Back when you didn't want me. Back when you threw me over for my sister."

He stares at me, eyes wide and dark, the pupils blown. I'm panting like I've run a marathon, my heart's pounding, and that heat's building low in my stomach but it's not anger, _not just anger_.

Then we're locked together again, mouths sucking, desperate and wet and messy as I grind against him, one hand clenched on his ass and the other behind his head. He moans into my mouth and his tongue's down my throat.

I break it off when I'm running out of air, and just hold him, my face in his hair as he kisses my neck, slips his tongue into my ear. Yech, wet. "Stop that." I hold him back a little, frowning. Jesus, but he's gorgeous, big-eyed and pink-cheeked. His ears are flushed in amongst the blond curls, and I want to bite them. "Jazz, this is wrong, I can't..."

He shuts his eyes; long lashes brushing his flushed cheeks. "Yeah I know, sorry. I didn't mean... I was just going to talk... Sorry."

I squeeze his shoulder. "You're my friend, Jazz. Yeah, I'm into you, always have been. But I moved on, I had to. And now I'm involved with Bella. And Jake. And that's fucking complicated enough, man, without you hitting on me too."

I step back a pace, my hand still on his shoulder.

He smirks a little, shaky. "You're too damn pretty for your own good, Edward. Everybody wants you. Must be nice to be you."

I drop my hand, pissed with him again. "Yeah? Ya think? Fuck, Jazz, you know me better than that. You think I'm Mr. wham bam thank you ma'am? Or man. One night stands R' us?"

"Wasn't so long ago that was the case. So you're married now? Going steady with Bella and Jake?"

Am I? _Shit_. My stomach knots up, just thinking about it. Who am I kidding? I'm never going to make this... whatever it is... last with Jake and Bella. I'll fuck it up for sure, like I fuck everything up. The anger boils up in me again - with myself, with Jasper. The fuck is he playing at, anyway? "So what is this really, huh?" I step forward again, and grab him behind the neck, knotting my fingers in his fair hair. "Bit of sexual orientation confusion, Jazz? Decided to play the field, see how the other half live?"

He licks his lips, looking a little scared of me. Yeah, be afraid, be very afraid. I pull him in close and kiss him again, feeling reckless and stupid. The good old default mode, I've missed it. He melts against me, mouth opening under mine and I grab him and crush him to me, my hand tight in his hair, controlling him.

When I let him go his eyes are glazed and his mouth's swollen and slack. I'm channeling Edward fucking Cullen full-on now, so I push him down, hands on his shoulders until he's kneeling in front of me. "Want to walk on the wild side, Jazz? Time to pay me back for all those blow jobs."

He makes a choked noise but his hands come up, fumbling my sweatpants down over my hips and sweet fucking Jesus, he's going to do it. I'm painfully hard already, and he whimpers a little as my cock comes free, leaning in as though mesmerized and opening his mouth. He's clumsy and amateurish and it's obvious he's never done this before, but his mouth's hot and slick and I look down and it's _Jazz_.

Jazz with his eyes closed and his mouth around my cock, sliding it in and out of his slightly bruised lips and making wet, needy noises as I tilt my hips, twine my fingers in his hair and fuck his mouth gently. I damn near come right then, just looking at him, so I shut my eyes.

Which is maybe why I don't get a lot of warning that we're not alone in the room. The Badass rock's still playing, _Megalomaniac_ by Incubus crashing away in the background, covering the sound of the door to the balcony opening. The only clue is a gust of cold air on the back of my neck and by the time I've processed what that means it's too late.

My head's pulled back sharply by my hair, and he's up against my back, breathing hard. Shit that hurts, he's not playing. To add insult to injury, Jasper's stopped blowing me, he's let my cock slip from his mouth, frozen on his knees and for a moment I see the weird tableau we must make, my hand in Jazz's hair and my own hair knotted in the hand of... "Jake? Is that you?" But I know it must be - who else comes in through my fucking French doors at this time of night. Jesus.

"The fuck you doing, Edward?" Jake hisses in my ear. "Bella and me not enough for you? Couldn't keep it in your pants until the weekend?" He shakes my head, pulling on my hair.

"Ow! Stop it, Jake, that fucking hurts!" I struggle a little and he lets go my hair but grabs my arms and twists them behind my back. Jasper falls back, sitting on the floor, staring up at Jake. He looks freaked out. Well, I guess Jake can have that effect, he's fucking huge. And he's all in his bike leathers, and pissed. So yeah, scary.

"Dammit, Jake, let go my arms!" I wriggle and try to kick him but I'm barefoot and he's got his biker gear on and thick boots so resistance is fucking futile. I settle down and focus on getting my breath back. "What the fuck are you doing here tonight, anyway?" Crap - wrong thing to ask - I realize my mistake as soon as I've blurted it out.

"Inconvenient for you, is it, me breaking up your little session with lover boy here? So sorry, Edward, if I'd realized you had such a busy fucking calendar I'd have made a fucking appointment!" He tugs on my arms for emphasis, wrenching my shoulders and tipping me back against him. "What was it you promised me about only sleeping with me and Bella, not the whole of fucking Forks High and half of Seattle? You little fucking liar."

"I haven't been, I never, Jasper's just a friend..." Shit, I'm digging myself a bigger hole with every dumb word. Jake snorts, derisive, and Jasper winces. I try again. "Jasper's an old friend, kind of like an ex. I haven't been with anyone else since you and me hooked up, but he came here tonight and came on to me because I told him and Alice about us. About you and me and Bella. He's, fuck I don't know. Curious. Horny. Some shit like that. And he was my _first_ Jake, and I guess I never quite got him out of my system. I'm sorry, I fucked up. I told you I was no good." My throat's tight and there's wetness on my face, not just from the pain in my arms where Jake's got them twisted behind me.

There's a long pause with Jasper looking nervous and Jake breathing heavily in my ear. He's right up against me and suddenly I realize I can feel him. I mean _feel him_ feel him, even through the leather pants. He's getting off on this. Okay, maybe I can work with that.

I make my voice soft, conciliatory. "I'm sorry, Jake, this was wrong. I've been bad. You're right to be angry, to want to punish me. Please." Jasper's staring up at me, looking a little horrified, and I slip him a wink. His eyes widen further. I make myself passive in Jake's arms, melting back against him. Oh yes, definitely hard.

I can almost feel Jake's internal struggle but I'm pretty sure I've read the cues right and sure enough, his hips press forward and he grinds against me.

"Punish you, huh? Is that what you need?"

And when I choke out, "Yes," I'm not playing any more. It's exactly what I need.

"What about your friend? Has he been bad too?"

Jasper swallows and licks his lips, looking between me and Jake. I stare at him calmly, trying to let him see that I trust Jake. Letting him know that if he wants to play, it's all or nothing; calling his bluff. Finally, he nods slowly. "Yes." His voice is a hoarse whisper.

"Then I think it's your turn to suck him off, Eds, fair's fair." He releases my arms, and I roll my shoulders thankfully and knead pins and needles out of my biceps. "Over by the bed, both of you."

I haul my sweats up and help Jasper to stand, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. _It's OK, work with me on this._ I remember the door, going over and locking it, then we head for the bed, standing beside it.

"Undress each other."

Jasper seems frozen again so I begin peeling off his t-shirt, rolling it up his chest. "Raise your arms" I tell him, and he does. As it clears his head I have a sudden impulse. I twist the shirt around his wrists, binding them and holding his arms there with one hand. I pull him against me with my other arm around his waist, kissing him deliberately as I hold him trapped. Jazz moans, his hips thrusting a little, and I hear Jake suck in his breath, across the room.

"Oh yeah, very nice show. Come on, get his clothes off."

I'm into it now so I keep touching Jazz as I get his gear off. Light strokes and brief closed-mouth kisses, a touch of my tongue to a nipple, my hand grazing his cock as I free it from his jeans. He's hard, fluid pearling at the tip of his cock. Jake shifts restlessly and I hear his heavy jacket hit the floor with a thud. I whisper to Jasper: "Now, you do me."

Jazz can't seem to take it as slowly as I did. He trembles, less in control, pulling at my clothing with shaking fingers, impatient. His mouth lingers longer as he unwraps me and I have to stop him from sucking on my nipple, from rutting against me and jerking me off. I can't come yet, Jake wouldn't like it.

"Okay, up on the bed. Use these - tie his hands to the bed frame behind him." He throws me our discarded t-shirts. Jazz's is an old Chili Peppers one, worn soft, probably a favorite but he doesn't object as I prop him up on the pillows and knot it around his wrist, fixing it to the cast-iron bedhead to the left of his head. I tie his right wrist on the other side. His eyes follow my movements, flicking across to Jake from time to time, and he's breathing through his mouth, shallow and irregular.

"Get on with it - and make him last, I don't want the entertainment to be over too soon." Muffled rustling from behind me, as Jake pulls my armchair around to the side for a better view and gets comfortable. I hear the noise of his zipper and imagine how hard he must be, easing his heavy cock out of the leather pants as he watches us.

I grip the iron bed frame near where Jasper's hands are tied and pull myself up between his legs, licking into his mouth and around his lips. Then I run my tongue down the curve of his neck as he arches up, trying to press himself against me and rub his leaking cock on my stomach. I bite his collar bone to tell him not to rush, and he whimpers.

I slide down a little, my arms braced on the bed, my knees forcing Jasper's legs further apart, and suck on his nipples, flicking them with my tongue and grazing them with my teeth. Jasper writhes under me, jerking his hips desperately and gasping. I feel his swollen cock slide wet across my ribcage and I can hear Jake breathing heavily, but I don't look across.

My tongue leaves a moist trail as I lick down Jazz's stomach, dipping into his navel, then following the line of dark blond hair below. He moans and pushes his cock up at me, staring down, pleading, his eyes wild. The blunt, hot head bats my cheek, sticky. I turn and take it into my mouth but I don't move, just hold him there, no suction. He's very close and I think he needs time to adjust, or we'll have a goddam come-shot all over my face, and bring Jake's entertainment to a premature conclusion.

Jasper whines above me, his hips jerking, but I'm holding him firmly, pressing him back into the mattress. His thighs tremble. After half a minute he gets some control back, exhaling, his muscles going limp under my hands. Not his cock, that's hard and pulsing in my mouth. I'm sure I can feel his heartbeat through it, or maybe that's the blood pounding in my own brain.

I'm starting to drool so I begin to suck him, sliding down and taking in as much of his shaft as I can. He's not bucking under me now so I wrap one hand around the base of his cock, pumping him slowly as I suck. He shudders and writhes, moaning, "Yeah, god, oh please... oh yeah."

I keep him on the edge for a while, slowing and pulling my mouth away when I feel him tensing up. His moans are almost continuous now, and he's arched back, eyes shut, completely wanton and so fucking hot. I can't help but jerk my hips frantically against the mattress but there's fuck-all friction - goddam Esme and her 400 thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets.

We can't delay the inevitable so finally I feel Jasper's balls tighten and I hollow my cheeks and suck hard, then pull back, sitting up and rubbing my knuckle behind his sac and he shouts and thrashes, arching up off the bed, and striping my chest with come. There's a muffled grunt from Jake's chair and I glance across to see him pinching his cock to keep from coming too, eyes shut and chest heaving.

I undo the knotted t-shirts and wipe myself off with mine. Jasper's collapsed, one arm over his face, getting his breath back. He raises his other hand towards my cock which is standing up hard against my belly where I'm kneeling between his legs, but I catch his wrist. I don't want to be jerked off; I want to fuck him.

I slide forward and kiss him again. "Turn over."

His eyes fly open and he licks his lips. "What?... Are you?... I've never..."

"I know, it's okay. You'll like it. C'mon." I nudge his hip and he looks across at Jake, who smirks and nods, stripping off his black wifebeater and bending forward to pull his boots off. Yeah - I was hoping he'd come and play.

Jasper rolls over and pulls the pillows down so he can breathe, looking up at me sideways. His butt looks a little tense so I run my hands over his cheeks, cupping them, stroking the edges of his crack with my thumbs. He bites his lip and wriggles a little in my hands. I grin down at him: such a slut.

The lube and condoms are in my nightstand and I roll one on, leaving another for Jake. Slicking my fingers I nudge Jasper's near leg so it's bent up under his chest, and I stroke around his hole, gently circling it, pressing in just my fingertip and running my slippery hand down to his balls then back up again. He moans softly into the pillow and his thighs open a little wider.

Jake's finished stripping now. He ambles over and kneels behind me on the bed, running his hands down my sides and squeezing my ass. There's the rip of a condom foil. I slide my finger into Jasper's hole, feeling him clench a little, then gradually relax as I keep up the slow, gentle pressure.

Jake's arm goes around my waist. His other hand fondles my balls and he bites the back of my neck, pressing his erection into the cleft of my ass. He whispers in my ear: "Don't think I've forgotten about your punishment Eds, just because you gave me a nice floorshow." I shiver under his hands and push deeper into Jazz, adding a second finger and curving them forward. Jazz makes a startled noise and starts bucking on my hand, trying to push back to take my fingers deeper. His hands are clutching the covers. Yeah, told you you'd like it, Jazz.

I slather on the lube and pull him up onto his knees then push inside, slowly, slowly. Jazz goes rigid and gasps so I stop and stroke his hip. "Relax man, just breathe." He stops tensing up and I press in past his tight hole, rocking into him gently until I'm all the way in, then resting there until he relaxes again. Jake's still stroking my balls and I have to move or I'll go fucking insane so I pull out nice and easy and then slowly push in again, long, gentle thrusts until he's moving with me, pressing back to take me and groaning into the pillow. Jesus he's tight and hot, fucking fantastic.

Jake pushes me forward across Jasper's back and I feel his lubed finger push inside me. I bite Jasper's neck and fuck him a little harder. Jake doesn't mess about - two fingers now, pressing deep, just grazing my prostate and I'm gasping between Jasper's shoulder-blades and snapping my hips into him in time with Jake's thrusts. Jazz just moans and takes it, loose and open now, whining and muttering incoherent pleas.

Then there's a crack and my ass blazes with sudden, stinging heat. Fuck, he spanked me! I moan and try to writhe away but Jake's holding my hips. He brings his hand down hard on my other cheek and I grab Jasper and fuck him hard, needing to do something with the pain, the heat in my ass, in my cock. My whole pelvis is on fire, heat coiling up my spine and down my legs, melting them as Jake spanks me. Then he's thrusting hard into me, hammering away without ceremony, harsh, driving strokes and I'm gone, blown away, just a fuck-toy on his cock as he rams me into Jazz and the pleasure explodes, whiting me out as I jerk and spasm, mindless. I'm barely aware that my hand on Jasper's cock is wet, that Jake's sobbing my name as he convulses, then my muscles give way and we slide to the bed in a juddering, sweaty mess.

Afterwards, Jazz and I are curled toward each other like two parentheses, Jake wrapped warm around my back, stroking my hip. I touch Jazz's cheek to check that he's alright. He lies there, looking at us with those big gray eyes, watching as Jake slips his arm around my waist and kisses my shoulder.

"You're good together," Jazz says. "Thanks for letting me join in."

"Just this once," Jake says, and there's a finality in it that somehow makes my chest feel warm, makes me feel less empty. "You had your chance with him, he's ours now."

"Yeah, just this once," Jasper agrees, giving Jake an nod to acknowledge prior claim. And okay, I should be feeling pissed that they're talking about me like I'm not in the room, but stupidly it makes me feel good.

Jazz rolls onto his back and stretches. "Man, that's a well-kept secret. I have _so_ got to get Alice to peg me."

Jake snorts and I feel the laughter bubble up inside me, then we're all giggling with limp, exhausted hysteria, and it's okay. It's really okay.

Fucking Jazz.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And in keeping with the mood of this fic, here's a manip of post-coital Jake and Edward in the Seattle motel. Not work safe!
> 
> [](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
